Jokeress
by screamfan
Summary: The Joker is back and causing chaos as usual. One quiet girl catches his attention but deep down she's as crazy as him. She just needs to introduce a little anarchy. Rated T because of adult themes later on and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my obsession with the Heath Ledger Joker is back again…..so I just have to write a story **** Anyway I will be using things from The Joker Graphic Novel too. Just thought I'd mention that in case anyone thinks I'm trying to pass it off as my own lol Anyway ….here we go. **

The Joker sat in the gritty bar he used to own. He watched the strippers and the men and listened to the music. All so different. So wrong. He shook his head and giggled to himself stretching his scars.

"Something wrong boss?" asked Chuck nervously. "Oh Chuck. There's no need for boss. I'm not your boss anymore. You're running the place now" said the Joker darkly. Chuck swallowed hard. "How do you like the place?". Joker glanced around the place. "Honestly….I hates it. It's dark and grubby. And there's not one decent looking girl in here". As he said it a girl approached the table. And she was beautiful. Her long brown curly hair hung over one shoulder and her green eyes were framed with thick black eyelashes. Freckles were dotted over her nose and cheeks. She wore a rocky T-shirt and dark skinny jeans with a pair of red boot converse. She was small but also had curves.

"Hi. Urmm…..one 'clowning around'" said the girl quietly, biting her lip. Her little hands shook furiously trying not to spill the cocktail she was holding. The Joker narrowed his eyes. "Did you just assume that was for me?" The girls eyes widened slightly and her lip trembled. "Oh no. I was told you ordered it. I'm sorry. I'll change it". She was stuttering and had turned a bright red color. The joker laughed and took the drink from her hands. "I'm kidding. God I have missed doing that to people". The girl quickly walked back to the bar.

"So you have hired a beauty. Who is she chuck?" said the Joker, flicking his tongue over his scars. "She never gave me a name. We just all call her kid around here. Very timid and quiet. She needed a job and I needed a pretty face. Sure she's pretty but she is one lousy barmaid. Can't believe how many glasses she has smashed". The joker shrugged while knocking his drink back. "Broken glass. Not that big a deal".

Suddenly there was a loud smash and the sound of groans and sighs. The Joker looked up to see the girl standing tensely holding an empty tray. Around her feet were glasses smashed. He smiled to himself.

Quickly a fat man stood up and swiped the tray away from her hands. He then hit her across the head with it and she fell to the floor. The Joker could hear the mixture between gasps and laughs. He stared blankly watching the scene in front of him.

"how hard is it to carry some drinks on a tray kid? See every time you drop something I'm going to hit you with the tray. Got it?" The girl sprung up from the floor, twisting awkwardly and jamming a shard of glass into the man's shoulder. He stumbled back and groaned slightly. Its wasn't deep. "And every time you lay a finger on me I will cut you deeper" she spat. It was hatred and anger and stress. All rolled into one. The man took the glass out of his shoulder. "So you do have a mouth on you". The girl looked down. "I get nervous! I would love to see you carry that many drinks on a tray". The fat man piled up the empty glasses from his table onto the tray and lifted them with ease. The girl could hear the laughing as the fat man swapped the tray in his hands and spun round. She just wanted it to stop.

_BANG! _

The girl looked at the once dancing fat man lying slumped on the floor. The smashed glasses surrounded his body and a perfect bullet hole was in the middle of his forehead. The girl looked at the Joker. He was stood up next to a pale looking chuck. His arm was outstretched holding a gun. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "oh dear. He's smashed the glasses. Hit him with the tray kid". He cackled manically while others gulped. The girl frowned and then held up her hands. "I'm done. I'm out of here" and she ran.

The Joker watched and nodded to himself. "Well I'm off chuck. It's been fun". Chuck stayed still, staring at his dead customer. "Don't worry chucky. I won't be back. I've got work to do". He ruffled chucks hair and then left through the same door the girl had.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. _Good luck kid, _he thought to himself. _She's going to need it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this next chapter contains mature themes I guess. Just a warning if you do not like discussions of suicide/ self-harm. Anyway hope you like the next chapter. **

The girl sat in the dark, lonely alleyway. The floor was black and damp and she was pretty sure she was sitting on layers of dirt. But she didn't care. She had just watched a man be shot in the head. But she didn't care. In a way she thought it served his own right for making fun of her. Was she cruel for thinking that way? Maybe. But she didn't care.

She was staring at her wrists. The faded scars. Some were small. And some were disturbingly big. Although faded they showed up more in the cold becoming whiter. She remembered slicing them. The numb feeling of just not caring. She felt like it now. Numb and alone.

The girl's ears pricked up when she heard something behind her. She slowly glanced round to see a figure. Even in the dark, the grin was clear. "Well hello. You took off in such a hurry I didn't even catch your name" said the Joker playfully. The girl stayed silent watching him closely. The Joker sighed and sat himself next to her on the floor. "I guess I'll have to think of one for you. Now _'kid'_ seems a little too…boring". The girl remained silent. She just kept watching him. "Hmm…ok. How about tiger?" he said while running his gloved finger over her wrist. The girl flinched from his touch and hugged her stomach so that she could hide her wrists.

The Joker brought his hand to his mouth covering it exaggeratingly. "Oooo, was that a bad joke. Did I cross a line"? The girl's serious face turned into a nervous smile, followed by a small giggle. "See I knew there was a personality in there somewhere. But seriously…why the stripes?" he said tapping his own wrists. The girl's eyes turned sad. "I don't know. I just had enough". The Joker cackled making the girl nudge away from him slightly. "You know, I could kill you. Give you a nice smile and boom! Your face hits the papers. You would be the poor girl, killed by the psychotic Joker!". The girl smirked. "As lovely as that offer is…..I would like to be the one in control of my life and how it ends. I don't think that makes sense but it does to me".

The Joker bounced up from his sitting position. "Ah. That's why I like you! I think you could be like another set of limbs to me. Imagine!". The girl stood up. "I think I better go". The Joker grabbed her arm pulling her closer. "I'll let you go. But where are you going to go? Back to chuck's seedy bar where everyone laughs at you? I can teach you to be a clown that everyone fears and yet they can't look away from you. Your true nature is lying just beneath the surface. And she wants to come out and play". He had snarled the words in her ear quietly. She felt him release her arm.

They both stared at each other until the girl cracked a smile. "You know, I don't think I have genuinely smiled like this in a long time. I don't know why but I'm with you Joker". The Joker's eyes flashed with excitement. "So I'm going to need a name?" he said, tilting his head. The girl bit her lip. "Okay, its-". He quickly cut her off by holding a blade to her lips. "Lesson number 1. I want a perfect female Joker. So no name. One of the things that drew me to you. The people of Gotham will choose your name. Just like they did for me". The girl nodded, trembling from the cold touch of the blade.

The Joker grinned, placing the blade in her small hand. "Lesson number 2. A knife is not your enemy. Its happens to be my best friend".

The girl was terrified but never had she felt more alive. His words were enchanting. Warped for sure. But made perfect sense. She wanted to help him take back the city. She didn't think she was like him in the slightest but she was pretty sure she would be after the twisted lessons from him.

"So what are you going to call me?" she asked trying to sound brave. The Joker didn't stop walking and didn't look back. "For now. Until the gothamites decide…..'_J'_". The girl smiled to herself. She liked it. "Would you like to keep up J. lots to be done" he called back seriously. As he heard the girls footsteps running to keep up behind him his scars stretched until it hurt him a little. Vulnerable minds were so easy to manipulate. And he knew he had hit the jackpot with J. She was a ticking time bomb.


	3. Chapter 3

Commissioner Gordon stood in the seedy bar. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't understand it. "What happened?" Gordon didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He could tell by the rusty voice. Also he could hear the scum quieten down and move further away.

Gordon turned to face the Batman. "The Joker happened. Escaped Arkham and came here. Killed a customer and left" he said bluntly.

"Hope he cuts that kid up good. She's to blame for this". Gordon turned to face the man the voice had come from. He sat in the corner smoking. "What kid?". The man smirked and took a long drag of his cigarette. "She'll show up soon commissioner. Probably in the gutter". Before Gordon could react, Batman had the goon pinned against the wall. "Tell me what happened now". Gordon even shuddered at the seriousness of his voice. "Okay man, just take it easy. The barmaid got into a fight with Grantly. That's the dead guy. Then the Joker shot him. That's it. I mean if the kid hadn't got into the fight, Grantly would still be alive" he said panting.

Batman released him with a shove. "Who started the fight? The girl?" The man shook his head. Batman turned to Gordon. "Why would he intervene?" asked Batman looking troubled. Gordon placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think he was playing hero. He was probably just sending a message". Batman shook his head. "No, he would have killed the girl. Or both! He's planning something. Where is the girl?"

"Gone. She left as soon as he shot the guy. And he went straight after her". It was Chuck who was talking now. "What's her name?" asked Gordon. "She never gave me one. Very mysterious. Listen she seemed like a good kid. I'm only telling you this because I don't want her to get hurt. And I know that son of a bitch will hurt her". Batman scowled. "You want this kid safe but you're not giving us much to go on". Chuck scowled back. "She looks about 19/20 okay? Very long curly hair. Pretty girl…..oh and red converse shoes". Batman punched the wall. "And of course I could go around hunting for her but by the time I find her she could be dead. You're telling me he didn't give you a number?" Chuck swallowed hard. "He will kill me". Batman took a step towards him. "I promise I will not let that happen. He will not get the chance. Do the right thing. Call him and I can save her".

Chuck just stared at Batman and Gordon.


	4. Chapter 4

The Joker stood in the abandoned flat, throwing his phone against the wall angrily. The girl sat on the old couch uncomfortably. "Is something wrong?" she asked. The Joker knelt down in front of her. "I don't want you to worry J. But your bastard boss Chuck has betrayed me. I think The Bat should be showing up at any moment to rescue you". J frowned. "Then why did you tell Chuck where you were?". His serious face turned into a wide smile. "Because I have missed old Bats. I think a reunion is overdue. I need you to leave though. Go to 33 Park Avenue. I will meet you there. Tell them I sent you". J nodded slowly and walked to the door. "He's going to lock you up again. And I'm going to be alone" she said quietly. Joker stared out the window not bothering to look at her. "You are my extra set of limbs. You are a little version of me. You are the part of me that is escaping. Just think of it that way J". She didn't understand what he was really talking about but she left quietly.

_10 minutes later_

"Where's the girl?". The joker smiled. It had been such a long time since he had heard that voice. "Nice to see you too. No cops? No of course not. You're faster than them". Batman grabbed the Joker and flung him onto the couch. "Now Bats I know I said it was nice to see you but I think you have got the wrong idea". He laughed like the animal he was as Batman clenched his teeth together.

"I'm not here to fight you. I am here to get the girl. Where is she?". Batman towered over him. The joker grinned cruelly. "Now this is familiar. Oh yes. Exactly when you wanted to know where your girlfriend was. Couldn't save her so you want to save this one. What was the other ones name anyway…Rachel?".

He lost it. He finally lost it. He expected to be mocked. To be wound up. But he couldn't take it. Hearing the psychopath say Rachel's name was too much. He kept on hitting and hitting. The Joker laughed. Of course he laughed. But his laughing was becoming more forced. More space between each one. Bruce wanted to make him stop laughing. So he kept on hitting.

Suddenly Batman let out a shout laced with pain. The Joker watched Batman fall to his knees. And behind him stood J holding a metal bar. She brought the bar down on the Bat's shoulder and again he shouted and rolled on to his back. "I thought you were going?" said the Joker slowly getting up. J raised her eyebrow. "I told you earlier. I'm with you Joker. No matter what it takes" she said while looking down at Batman. "I'm impressed. Very very impressed" said the Joker. "Now let's go J. Before the cops come along and spoil everything". J nodded and raised the bar over Batman's face. "So he doesn't follow us" she said. The Joker smiled and held out his hand. "Please….let me" he said. He took the bar and held it over Batman's face. "See you soon Bats. Down the rabbit hole you go".

Everything then went black for Bruce.

_Joker and J find their way to 33 park avenue. Joker hides by the side while J knocks the door. _

An older blonde woman answered. She was beautiful. Her light blue eyes sparkled and she wore a red vest and black skinny jeans. Her smile was sweet and welcoming. "Hello there. May I help you?" she asked politely. J didn't even get the chance to answer. The Joker jumped next to J, putting his arm around her crushing her into him. "Yes you may. Been a long time Harley. Did you miss me?".

Harley's smile was gone. She stared in disgust and disbelief. And she looked J up and down with fear.

**So I'm really sorry these last two chapters have been short. Work is killing me off lately. But thank you for the favourites and follows. Means a lot and I'm really enjoying writing. Hope you enjoy it too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Really appreciate it. And for the faves and follows. Hope you like this next chapter. Big hugs for you beautiful people! **

Harley Quinn stared down at the three cups of tea on her kitchen unit. She felt as though she had been stirring the tea spoon for hours. "Harley, Harley, Harley. You seem….different". Harley glared at the Joker. "I am different. Just keep that in mind". Her voice wobbled a bit towards the end. Joker glared back. "And keep it in mind that I'm not different" he warned.

J watched them both. She didn't want to be involved in this relationship. It was what people would describe as toxic. The Joker's words and looks towards Harley were dangerous. J was sure he would take a swing at her soon. "How did you find me?" Harley asked bluntly. Joker shrugged while looking through her cupboards. "I have my ways. Well actually Chuck told me. Wasn't too happy you quit your job Harley". Harley shook her head. "That bastard". Joker squeezed her shoulders making her shudder. "Don't worry. Me and J here are going to get him. He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut" Harley moved away from him passing J her tea. "Nice to meet you J". J smiled. She couldn't see if Harley was genuine or not.

While Harley and Joker bickered J felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see a small child. She was maybe about 5. Her little blonde hair was up in pig tails and her big blue eyes shone brightly. She looked like a little Harley. She stretched her arms up towards J. J smiled and picked the little girl up. "Now who is this beautiful girl" . The child smiled and hugged J. Suddenly Harley grabbed the child away from her. "What are you doing?!". She had basically screamed it. Joker and the child stared at each other for a moment. The child didn't look at him in fear. It was more of a wonder. Joker just turned away. "I'm going to take her upstairs. Come on baby" she said softly.

J stood closely next to the Joker. "Can I ask you something?". The Joker took a slug of his tea. "You can ask". J smirked. "Thanks. Umm. Harley's daughter? Is she yours?". The Joker chuckled. "No. of course not. She got herself knocked up while I was just going into Arkham. Some guy who promised her the world. HA! All she got from him was a sprog and some stretch marks". He started to laugh like a mad man. "You are so lovely" said J sarcastically.

"Yes he is". J jumped closer to the Joker. The voice felt as though it had crept up her spine sending a chill along the way. It had crackled and slithered like a snake. J didn't want to look but when she did, she edged closer to the Joker. The voice had belonged to a woman. She was quite old looking. She had spikey hair and a pointy nose and chin. Her teeth were missing too. She wore a bra and a ragged cloak with ripped leggings. They were all purple and green. J looked up at the Joker who was smiling. "Duela. I was wondering when you would show up. How did you even get in?". Duela bared her teeth. The ones she had left anyway. "Your blonde whore has a lot of windows…..WHO ARE YOU?! And why are you standing so close to my father?!". She had growled at J who didn't budge. "Father?". Duela walked towards her. "YES! I AM THE JOKER'S DAUGHTER BITCH!". The Joker snapped his fingers instantly causing Duela to stop in her tracks. "Easy Duela. She is with me. And you don't want to upset me do you?". She shook her head violently back and forth, drooling like a dog.

Harley walked into the kitchen and her face had dropped just like it had when she saw the Joker. "NO! Absolutely not! Get her out of my house now! I'm not having her anywhere near my daughter". Duela hissed at Harley. "Shut up. Always been so jealous of me". Harley forced out a laugh. "Jealous? Of what exactly Duela? You look like you belong in the hills have eyes!". Joker spat out his tea. "HA HA" Oh Harley, that is pretty brutal". Duela slammed her hands down on the units. "You're just bitter because you are not his girl anymore! I am". Harley smirked to one side. "I think you'll find his new girl is standing right next to him". Duela slowly turned to face J and J froze. She knew that look would haunt her until she died. "I'm going outside. J, you can come" said the Joker, pulling J along by her arm.

"I have another question? Does she think she's your daughter?" said J. Joker shook his head. "Well I have told her I'm not so its not my doing. She is one on her own. I'll make it simple. She wants me to be her true love as well as her father. Very messed up woman. And can be very annoying" he said closing his eyes. J frowned. "Would have thought you'd have killed her if she annoys you". The Joker said nothing. "Or maybe you just care" said J nudging him with her arm. "oh you do have a lot to learn, don't you?".

_SMASH!_

J's ears pricked up. The sound had come from inside the house. "Did you hear that?" she said tugging his purple sleeve. The Joker pulled away from her. "Go check". J sensed his tone and it was pretty dark. Maybe the caring comment had got to him. Was he showing her he didn't care?

J crept quietly into the house. She could hear sobbing. Harley. It was Harley crying. And she could hear the snarling. She wanted the Joker to just show up. Click his fingers and stop whatever was going on. But he didn't. And J was pretty sure he wasn't going to. She kept close to the wall and peered into the kitchen. Harley was on the kitchen floor tied up. She was pleading with Duela who was holding a knife above her. "Please! Duela I'll do anything! Please don't". Duela croaked out a little laugh and turned away from Harley waving her knife. "Now let's go find your little baby girl".

Suddenly J lunged, tackling Duela from behind the door sending them both sprawling. Harley screamed, trying to shuffle away from them. J felt Duela grab her by the hair and pulled her up into her arms from behind. J flung her head back hearing the sickening crack of Duela's nose who screamed along with Harley. Duela then eyed up an empty wine bottle. She smashed the bottom of it over the unit and swung the jagged end towards J who jumped back. "Duela I don't want to hurt you" she warned trying to dodge the bottle. "Don't worry. You don't have the chance to". Duela swung the bottle towards J's face but J grabbed it with her hand. Blood poured from the slits in her hand. There was silence for a moment. Harley watched in horror and Duela grinned and snarled. J just stared at her bloodied hand. "That's it". She then put one hand on the table and one hand on the unit. Swinging her entire weight forward she pushed her feet hard against Duela, sending her flying against the kitchen wall. While Duela was down she grabbed the broken bottle, knelt over Duela's body and held the bloodied, sharp end towards her throat.

"That's enough". The Joker stood in the kitchen now watching J. Harley had finally broken free and stood next to him wide eyed but J did not look up. She kept in her position staring into the eyes of Duela, who for the first time had showed fear. "I said that's enough J". The Joker took a step closer. This time J did look up at him but she did not move. "J listen to him" said Harley quietly. J stared into his eyes. All that flashed in her eyes were anger and craziness. The Joker grabbed the bottle from her hands and shoved her off Duela.

Joker pulled Duela to her feet. "See how disobedient she was daddy! I would always listen to you" she said childishly. Joker smiled. "I know you would" he said flicking his eyes over to J. J looked down. She couldn't believe she had almost killed her. J looked up but as she did the Joker stuck the bottle deep into the side of Duela's neck. Harley gasped and J turned away. She could still hear her choking on the blood though. "Well we better be off Harley. I borrowed some money while all this was going on. Hope you don't mind" he said waving. "Just go. But J. thank you". J nodded while stepping over Duela's body and following him out of the door.

They walked in silence for a little while keeping to the alleys and path ways under dark trees. "Joker I'm sorry I didn't listen. I don't know what happened to me". Joker stopped and grabbed her chin, turning her towards him. "That was the real J coming out to play. Please don't apologise". J didn't answer him. She decided to find out where they were off to next. "So what now?". Joker grinned. His scars stretched more this time. "Fix your hand up, get some uh…clothes for you and go see Chuck".

**Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if it was a bit dark. Obviously I don't own Harley or Duela. They are from the comics. **


End file.
